1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating device; and in particular, the invention relates to a centrifugal fan including a frame assembly with stator blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional centrifugal fan (blower) 1. The centrifugal fan 1 includes an outer frame 10, a motor 20, and a blade structure 30. The outer frame 10 includes an air inlet 11 and an air outlet (not shown) The motor 20 is disposed on a base 101 of the outer frame 10 to drive the blade structure 30. The blade structure 30 includes a hub 31, a base plate 32, and a plurality of rotor blades 33 formed on the base plate 32. However, the rotor blades will drive the airflow to generate vortex such that the heat-dissipation efficiency of the fan will be reduced. Moreover, the large gaps formed between two adjacent blades 33 make airflow difficult to control. Thus, reflow is easily generated, and the heat-dissipation efficiency still suffers.
To overcome the above-described disadvantages, new electronic device designs increase the blade numbers or sizes or enlarge the inner space in the outer frame of the centrifugal fan to increase airflow and heat-dissipation. Such designs, however, are not well-suited for small devices or are not allowable in the limited space. Additionally, uneven-airflow, noise, and reduced-airflow are easily generated by such designs.